Partnerem wili być
by Emerald.Vert
Summary: Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego. Natura wili bardzo wcześnie dochodzi do głosu, kiedy towarzysz i przyszły partner życiowy Draco znajduje się w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie. Czy ta niezwykła więź wystarczy, aby przynieść pokój światu magii? AU, drarry


Autor: Chereche (zgoda jest)  
Link: s/5254833/1/Being-a-Veela-s-mate

Tłumaczenie: Emerald

Beta: brak

Rating: +18

Pairing: DM/HP, późniejsze SS/RL/SB.

Ostrzeżenia AU, przemoc, m/m,

Opis: Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego. Natura wili bardzo wcześnie dochodzi do głosu, kiedy towarzysz i przyszły partner życiowy Draco znajduje się w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie. Czy ta niezwykła więź wystarczy, aby przynieść pokój światu magii?

* * *

Rozdział 1

Harry Potter podniósł oczy znad książki, którą czytał i uśmiechnął się, czując, że zbliża się ktoś bardzo znajomy. Dzieci siedzące wokół niego, w wieku od trzech do dziesięciu lat, spojrzały na niego zaciekawione, a następnie odwróciły głowy, podążając za jego wzrokiem, w kierunku jeszcze zamkniętych drzwi. Te, które znały go wystarczająco długo, posłały sobie porozumiewawcze uśmiechy, rozumiejąc, dlaczego lektura została tak nagle przerwana, a ich opiekun miał rozmarzony wyraz twarzy.

— Idzie Draco — powiedziała jedna z małych czarownic i zachichotała wraz z rudowłosą koleżanką.

— Słyszałem to — odparł Harry, posyłając jej pozornie groźne spojrzenie.

— Ale przecież to prawda.

Zamyślony Harry potrząsnął głową, ponieważ dziewczynka miała całkowitą rację. Gdyby nie to, że rozśmieszyłoby to dzieci wokół niego, mężczyzna już wstałby z krzesła, na którym siedział i ruszył na spotkanie wili. Ale dzieci już i tak śmiały się wystarczająco. Wiedział, że Draco nie spodobałoby się, gdyby te małe potworki zbiegły się wokół nich, ciekawe tego, co blondyn zamierza zrobić z _ich_ Harrym. Zachichotał na samą myśl. Dzieciaki były bardzo zaborcze, jeśli o niego chodziło i z całą pewnością sprzeciwiłyby się każdej propozycji, z którą Draco by wyszedł. Mężczyzna zniósłby to dzielnie, z głębi serca troszcząc się o dzieciaki, którym Harry poświęcił tyle swojego czasu. Co więcej, Potter był pewny, że wkrótce jedno czy dwoje z nich zamieszkają z nimi, w ich własnym domu.  
Choć starał się zachować twarz, to jednak Harry wkrótce nie był w stanie się dłużej powstrzymywać, kiedy jasnowłosy czarodziej wszedł do pomieszczenia. Ledwie uchylił drzwi, a Harry już wstał i, ignorując chichoty obserwujących tę sytuację dzieci, znalazł się w objęciach swojego towarzysza.

— Witaj — wyszeptał, przysuwając usta do jego warg w krótkim, delikatnym pocałunku.  
Wila jedynie mocniej przyciągnął Harry'ego do siebie i spoglądając przez jego ramię, powiedział:

— Cześć wam, mali podglądacze.

Rozległ się chór pozdrowień i Draco, skradłszy Harry'emu pocałunek, wypuścił go ze swych objęć, ale nie do końca; jego ręka nadal opasywała ciemnowłosego czarodzieja. Poprowadził go z powrotem do fotela i siadłszy, przyciągnął męża, by ten siadł mu na kolanie. Następnie wziął do ręki nadniszczony egzemplarz baśni.

— Dobrze widzę? — mruknął, obrzucając tamtego nieco zaskoczonym spojrzeniem.

— Owszem — przyznał Harry, kiwając głową. — To ten sam egzemplarz, z którego ty mi po raz pierwszy czytałeś baśnie. Pomyślałem, że im też się spodoba.

— Naprawdę, Harry? — wtrącił się jeden z małych słuchaczy. — Draco czytał ci bajki?

— Zgadza się, każdego wieczora — odparł czarodziej. — Chyba minął rok, zanim pozwoliłem mu czytać następną.

— Nadal uwielbiasz smoki.

— A ty jednorożce — droczył się Harry, delikatnie łapiąc nos wili i tarmosząc go żartobliwie.

— Jesteście tacy romantyczni — pisnęła jedna z dziewczynek, co spotkało się z głośną aprobatą reszty jej koleżanek, choć kilku chłopców na te słowa wywróciło oczami.

Widząc ich zachowanie, Draco zatrząsł się od cichego śmiechu. Mógł zagwarantować, że właśnie ci jako pierwsi wpadną po uszy w macki miłości, kiedy nadejdzie odpowiedni dla nich moment.

Jak zwykle w czasie odwiedzin wili, rozmowa nieuchronnie skierowała się na temat związku Draco i Harry'ego. Żaden z nich nie miał nic przeciwko temu. Powracanie do tego, co się wydarzyło za każdym razem, pozwalało im przypomnieć sobie, co razem przeszli w ciągu minionych lat. Harry już nie był taki krnąbrny jak niegdyś, a Draco okiełznał swoją niepohamowaną zaborczość względem swojego uległego towarzysza.

— Zawsze byliście tacy? — zapytał jeden z chłopców, Ethan.

— Co masz na myśli?

— No, to, że zawsze wyglądacie na takich szczęśliwych, jak jesteście razem. Ale kłóciliście się, jak byliście w naszym wieku, prawda?

Mężczyźni spojrzeli na siebie, by po chwili wybuchnąć śmiechem.

— Wierz mi, Ethan, że nasze awantury były godne zapisania na kartach historii i do tej pory tak jest — odparł Harry, jak tylko był w stanie zaczerpnąć oddech. — Ale żeby odpowiedzieć na twoje pytanie, od zawsze było nam ze sobą dobrze i mocno się kochaliśmy. To się nie zmieniło po dziś dzień. Ale nie znaczy to, że nie mieliśmy różnic zdań i nie walczyliśmy czasem.

— Nie mówiąc już o tym, że wielokrotnie musiałem przełożyć cię przez kolano, byś zaczął się zachowywać.

— Draco! — sapnął Harry, czując gorąco rozlewające się po policzkach. — To się zdarzyło raz, góra dwa! Musisz mi to wypominać?!

— Naprawdę? Draco musiał cię karać? — kilkoro z dzieci wydało okrzyk ze zdziwienia, patrząc na niego ogromnymi oczami.

— Żeby tylko, kochani. — Potter błyskawicznie wszedł w rolę _pokrzywdzonego_ i dodał łamiącym się głosem: — Czasami był dla mnie taki niedobry.

— Przestańże! — wtrącił się ostro Draco, zamykając mu usta dłonią. — Niech was to nie zmyli. Harry w waszym wieku był rozpuszczonym bachorem i czasami trzeba było sięgnąć po zdecydowane metody, by go okiełznać. Zanim on zamydli wam oczy swoimi opowieściami, nie chcielibyście usłyszeć czegoś, co jest prawdziwe? Sami ocenicie, czy nie miałem racji.

Draco posłał towarzyszowi złośliwy uśmieszek, kiedy usłyszał głośną reakcję dzieci domagających się historii. Roześmiał się cicho, wyraźnie czując niezadowolenie Harry'ego płynące w jego kierunku poprzez więź. Jednak nie był to gniew, ani upokorzenie, obaj już podzielili się z dzieciakami dużo trudniejszymi opowieściami. A jeśli nawet Harry pogniewał się na niego, to wila znał sposoby, które mógł wieczorem wykorzystać, żeby wrócić do łask.

— Niech sobie przypomnę — zaczął, obejmując męża w pasie. — To racja, zdarzało się to nie za często. Jednak tym razem to, co Harry zrobił, był najgorszym ze wszystkich z jego wybryków. Chyba byliśmy na trzecim roku i ty miałeś ile? Jedenaście?

— Tak — mruknął Harry, położywszy głowę na jego ramieniu. — Wcześniej poszedłem do szkoły — dodał, patrząc na dziecko, które niedawno dołączyło do jego grupy.

— Otóż to — przyznał Draco. — Tę opowieść usłyszycie kiedy indziej. Teraz pozwólcie, że przedstawię wam pewnego bachora próbującego mnie oczernić. Widzicie…

 **ooOoo**

 _Hogwart 1993_

Wszystko się zaczęło całkiem zwyczajnego poranka dla mieszkańców Hogwartu. Uczniowie powoli zapełniali Wielką Salę, oczekując na śniadanie. Niektórzy próbowali dosypiać, inni zaś narzekali na zadane prace domowe, których nie zdążyli odrobić. Nikt nie przypuszczał, że tego nudnego poranka coś się może wydarzyć, dopóki do środka nie wpadł rozgniewany wila, powodując tym samym, że w jednej chwili skupił uwagę obecnych. On jednak tego zauważał, natomiast ze wszystkich sił starał się odnaleźć swojego zabłąkanego towarzysza, a który powinien siedzieć między swoimi przyjaciółmi. I tak było faktycznie. Widząc wilę, skulił się, ignorując zdziwione spojrzenia. Nawet jeśli miałby szansę wyjaśnić, dlaczego Draco jest na niego zły, wątpił, by którykolwiek z nich wziął jego stronę.

Jego żałosne próby pozostania niezauważonym spełzły na niczym, bo jego towarzysz szybko go odnalazł i szedł w jego kierunku. Gryfoni, nawet jego przyjaciele, rozstąpili się w mgnieniu oka, byle tylko nie być celem gniewu młodego Malfoya.

Mimo wściekłości na twarzy Draco, wszyscy byli pewni, że nic nie grozi Harry'emu, jednak osoby postronne wolały się nie mieszać w obawie o swoje bezpieczeństwo. W momencie, kiedy wila go złapał mocno za ramię i pociągnął, z ust Gryfona wyrwał się cichy okrzyk przestrachu. Nie był w stanie spojrzeć Draco w oczy, więc spuścił wzrok, mając nadzieję, że to złagodzi jego gniew, jednak bez oczekiwanego rezultatu. Zamierzał się odezwać, ale jeden pomruk dominującego towarzysza skutecznie go uciszył. Z jednej strony miał świadomość, że zasłużył na to, co się stanie. Tak, nie zachował się odpowiednio, ale nie chciał zostać ukarany.

Gdy wila zaczął ciągnąć go w stronę drzwi, Harry wiedział, że nie może dopuścić do tego, by wyjść z Wielkiej Sali, bo najgorsze co mogło go tu spotkać, to ostra połajanka i niewątpliwie długie kazanie, a gdy zostaną sami, upomnienie najpewniej okaże się surowsze. Coś mu mówiło, że tym razem wila nie zadowoli się kazaniem, a on chciał opóźnić karę, jak długo się dało.

Starając się właśnie to urzeczywistnić, przy użyciu magii sprawił, że jego ciało stało się cięższe. Z sekundy na sekundy Draco miał coraz więcej trudności, żeby go ciągnąć i na jego ustach pojawił się blady, zwycięski uśmiech, kiedy wila odwrócił głowę. Chłopiec widząc morderczy wzrok towarzysza, spoważniał w jednej chwili, ale nabrał jeszcze więcej pewności, że powinien pozostać w Wielkiej Sali. Miał gdzieś, że rozejdą się plotki. Już samo zachowanie Draco będzie wystarczającym powodem, żeby cała szkoła o nich dziś mówiła.

— Zdejmij zaklęcie! _—_ warknął groźnie Draco, mrużąc oczy. Rzadko musiał używać tego szczególnego tonu, lecz w tych pojedynczych wypadkach zawsze miał posłuch u Harry'ego.

— Nie _—_ odparł Gryfon hardo, choć jego głos zdradzał, że wcale nie był tego taki pewien. Przełknął nerwowo, kiedy dłoń trzymająca jego nadgarstek wzmocniła uchwyt i uniósł wzrok na blondyna, a spomiędzy jego warg wyrwał się dziwny i stłumiony dźwięk. Brak współpracy zdecydowanie nie był dobrym pomysłem.

Draco pochylił głowę i ostrzegł go lodowatym tonem:

— To naprawdę nie jest dobry moment na twoją krnąbrność, mały. Nie radzę ci pogarszać swojej sytuacji, już jest wystarczająco trudna.

Harry'ego przeszedł zimny dreszcz, gdy jego umysł zarejestrował słowa wili. W głowie słyszał wcale nie taki cichy i całkiem naglący głosik nakłaniający go do posłuszeństwa. Musiał jedynie zdjąć zaklęcie, co na pewno ułagodziłoby Draco w pewien sposób. Ale mały Gryfon nie posłuchał głosu rozsądku, zamiast tego wybrał inny, którego podszepty zawsze pchały go do psot. Przecież Draco niezłomnie dbał o ich dobre imię, więc na pewno nie zrobi nic, co by przedstawiło w negatywnym świetle ród Malfoyów. Jednak Harry nie przewidział, że w tym momencie wila nie przejmował się absolutnie reputacją, cała jego uwaga skupiona była na małym, nieposkromionym Gryfonie.

— Zanim doliczę do trzech, Harry Jamesie, masz przestać robić z siebie pośmiewisko. Nie powinieneś mi się sprzeciwiać i poważnie o tym porozmawiamy. Uspokoisz się, czy mam zacząć odliczanie? W porządku. Jak sobie chcesz, nie mów potem, że cię nie ostrzegałem. Raz… dwa... Naprawdę nie powinieneś mnie do tego zmuszać. Trzy.

Mały czarodziej za bardzo nie pomyślał o konsekwencjach swojego zachowania, ani tym bardziej o skutkach słów wili.. Całkiem szczerze sądził, że to Draco zdejmie zaklęcie, a następnie wyciągnie go na korytarz. Nie przypuszczał, że zostanie złapany i pociągnięty przez młodego Malfoya tak mocno, że w wyniku jego nagłego przestrachu czar spadnie sam. Nim był w stanie się uratować, ręce jego towarzysza zmusiły go, aby się pochylił i Harry znalazł się w wielce kłopotliwej pozycji, przerzucony przez kolano wili. Kompletnie zaskoczony zaczął w momencie walczyć, aby się oswobodzić, podnieść, czując, jak cała twarz czerwienieje mu ze wstydu.

Draco nie zrobi tego, prawda?

A jednak, zrobił.

Syknął, kiedy pierwszy klaps spadł na jego tyłek i stęknął, doskonale słysząc poruszenie wśród zgromadzonych w Wielkiej Sali. Do tej pory niemal zapomniał o towarzystwie dziesiątek uczniów i teraz dotarło do niego, jak głupio postąpił, doprowadzając swoim uporem do tej sytuacji. I zmuszając swojego towarzysza do tego, co się działo. Jęknął w duchu, stanie się pośmiewiskiem całego Hogwartu. Zdławił okrzyk bólu, gdy otrzymał kolejnego klapsa.

Jak on spojrzy w oczy innym na zajęciach, zarówno kolegom, jak i nauczycielom? Do tej pory był ulubieńcem i praktycznie maskotką szkoły, co oni sobie pomyślą, kiedy uzmysłowią sobie, że potraktowany został jak nieposłuszny, niegrzeczny bachor?

Jedyne co mógł zrobić, to zagryźć zęby i nie wierzgać, nie krzyczeć tak głośno, jak bardzo chciał. Musiał pozostać niewzruszonym, żeby nikt nie widział, jak bardzo jest upokorzony.

Dwa klapsy później jego postanowienie rozprysło się jak bańka mydlana, razem z resztką nadziei na zachowanie dumy.

— Przestań, Draco! — poprosił żałośnie. W Wielkiej Sali było bardzo cicho i jego głos wydawał się ją wypełniać.

Dlaczego ojciec chrzestny, dziadek pozwalają na to? Przecież są na tyle potężni i odważni, aby powstrzymać wilę, czemu więc nie interweniują?

— Draco! — powtórzył płaczliwie. Dobrze wiedział, że za chwilę naprawdę się popłacze, jeśli wila nie przestanie, a wtedy jego upokorzenie będzie absolutne.

W końcu Draco się odezwał, a jego głos brzmiał dużo spokojniej, choć można było wyczuć wciąż obecną nutkę gniewu.

— Nie pozostawiłeś mi wyboru, Harry. Mogłeś zrobić, o co prosiłem, a nie doszłoby do tego.

— Przepraszam! — wyrzucił szybko, choć tak naprawdę nie wiedział, za co przeprasza. Ale jeśli to miało powstrzymać wilę, a jemu pomoc w zachowaniu resztek godności to mogło być cokolwiek. — Dominancie!

— Nie jest ci wcale przykro. — Padła krótka odpowiedź. — Próbujesz ratować swoją dumę i swój tyłek. Zasłużyłeś na to, mały. Dobrze o tym wiesz i dostaniesz to, na co sumiennie pracowałeś ostatnie kilka godzin.

— To niesprawiedliwe! — syknął wściekle mały czarodziej, czując pierwszą łzę, której nie dał rady powstrzymać.

Starł ją szybko zaciśniętą dłonią. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że istotnie był winien swojego pożałowania godnego położenia. Z własnej woli poszedł za bliźniakami, ignorując ich rady. Gdyby zrobił co powinien, nie byłby przerzucony przez kolano.

Błaganie o litość nie zdało egzaminu i jedenastolatek zdecydował się zmienić podejście. Zdołał się nieznacznie obrócić, aby spojrzeć na Draco. Gdy się odezwał w jego głosie pobrzmiewał oskarżycielski ton, gdy jęknął z wyrzutem, pociągając nosem:.

— Nie możesz tak! Myślałem, że mnie kochasz?!

W odpowiedzi otrzymał mocny klaps a zaraz potem usłyszał:

— Robię to właśnie dlatego, że cię kocham, Harry! Nawet nie chcę słyszeć podobnych bzdur.

— A właśnie, że nie! — Harry w głębi serca rozumiał, że nie ma racji, ale chciał uciec. Później mógł się skupić na tym, aby przeprosić Draco za swoje nawet najbardziej okrutne słowa. — Bo gdyby tak było, nie robiłbyś tego!

— Chronię ci przed tobą samym. Kocham cię tak mocno, że jeśli tylko klapsami mogę cię sprowadzić z drogi, która wiedzie cię do niebezpieczeństw, to trudno. Niech i tak będzie. Pozwól, że ci coś powiem, Harry. Moim obowiązkiem i przyjemnością jest troszczyć się o ciebie, kochać cię bezgranicznie. Moim priorytetem jest twoje bezpieczeństwo. Jak mogę dbać o nie, skoro ty znikasz nie wiadomo gdzie. Co więcej, ty zadbałeś, żebym nie mógł za tobą podążyć. Masz pojęcie, w jak wielkim niebezpieczeństwie mogłeś się znaleźć?!

— Nie opuściłem zamku!

Wila udał, że nie usłyszał głośnego protestu

— Nie możesz mnie odcinać w ten sposób! Pomyślałeś choć przez chwilę, zanim podjąłeś decyzję?! Nie, dlatego ja muszę ci to uświadomić w ten sposób. Jesteś moim życiem i zrobię wszystko co w mojej mocy, abyś był bezpieczny. Jeśli tylko klapsami zdołam dotrzeć do ciebie, nie mam wyboru. Nie stracę cię przez twoją bezmyślność. Jesteś. Moim, Życiem, Harry.

Ogrom emocji w głosie Draco sprawił, że mały czarodziej przestał się wiercić, próbując uniknąć karzącej go dłoni, a cała jego uwaga skupiona była na wypowiedzianych słowach. Biła z nich prawda i tak mocne uczucie, że zrobiło mu się potwornie wstyd. Zachował się okropnie, nie szanując najbliższej mu osoby. Pochylił głowę, dostrzegając wreszcie, jak bardzo musiał zaniepokoić wilę, odcinając go od siebie w trakcie swojej przygody.

— Przepraszam — wyszeptał. Tym razem to nie był wybieg, a prawdziwa skrucha. — Wybacz mi.

Wreszcie Draco przestał wymierzać klapsy, za co był mu przeogromnie wdzięczny i znaczyło to, że wila zaakceptował jego słowa i przyjął do wiadomości, że mały czarodziej zrozumiał swoją winę.

— Teraz ci wierzę — mruknął młody Malfoy, stawiając zawstydzonego Harry'ego przed sobą. — Porozmawiamy sobie jeszcze w naszych komnatach. Nie jestem pewien, czy odpowiednio dotarło.

Niesforny jedenastolatek zadrżał na myśl o dalszej karze, jednak nie zaprotestował, kiedy wila wziął go na ręce i przerzucił przez ramię. Był zakłopotany, ale jednocześnie mógł się skryć przed wszystkimi w szacie Draco.

 **ooOoo**

Kiedy umilkł, jego mali słuchacze mieli szeroko otwarte oczy. Dzieci nie mogły uwierzyć w tę historię, ale wiedziały też, że ci dwaj mężczyźni nigdy nie kłamali. Jeśli tak brzmiała ich opowieść, tak musiało być.

— Co zrobiłeś potem, Harry? — zapytała jedna z małych czarownic, wyraźnie zatroskana. — Cała szkoła…

— Nie pamiętała tego drobnego incydentu — odparł z uśmiechem czarodziej. — Wujek Severus rzucił potężny czar zmieniający pamięć, gdy tylko drzwi się za nami zamknęły. Wszyscy pamiętali, że do Wielkiej Sali wpada Draco i mnie wynosi. Nic więcej.

— Nie byłeś wściekły na Draco?

— Jasne, że byłem — przyznał, palcami odnajdując dłoń wili i więżąc ją w swoim uścisku. — Chyba tylko za pomocą pewnej groźby wymusiłem na tobie, że więcej tego nie zrobisz, prawda, Draco? — wila niechętnie kiwnął głową, a Harry kontynuował: — Rozumiem jednak dlaczego, choć nigdy nie popierałem podobnego działania. Wila potrafi zachować się czasami irracjonalnie, a zwłaszcza w chwilach gdy myśli, że partner znajduje się w niebezpieczeństwie. U Draco to niemal obsesja, a przecież doskonale wie, że potrafię o siebie zadbać.

— Oczywiście, że wiem.

— I bardzo dobrze, że wiesz — uśmiechnął się szeroko Harry. — W przeciwnym razie, spałbyś na kanapie o wiele częściej. Zanim jednak Draco zdążył zareagować na tę uszczypliwość, jego partner zwrócił się do dzieci. — Mamy jeszcze jakąś godzinkę do przekąski. Co robimy, dzieciaki? Poczytać wam jeszcze?

— Nie, opowiedzcie nam jeszcze o was!

— Nooo! Ethan jeszcze was nie zna! Opowiedzcie jeszcze raz całą historię.

Mężczyźni wymienili rozbawione spojrzenia. Fakt, że Ethan był nowy, stanowił dobry pretekst dla dzieciaków, aby domagać się tej opowieści po raz kolejny. Chętnie się z nią dzielili, a mali słuchacze zdawali się chłonąć każde ich słowo.

— W takim razie — powiedział Harry. — Każda opowieść ma swój początek. Nasza zaczyna się pewnej nocy, kiedy to ja otrzymałem tę oto bliznę, a Draco z kolei…


End file.
